PROJECT SUMMARY - CORE A The administrative core will serve to facilitate communication between the three projects and the cores. This will be accomplished by arranging live video conferences on a regular basis to facilitate data sharing and analysis. The administrative core will schedule these conferences. Large data files are shared between all the project and core leaders and these are managed by the administrative core. The administrative core will track and analyze expenditures submitted to Brown from the PIs of projects #1 and #3 and from core B. Ms Patricia Werner has experience in these activities as she currently manages a multi-component COBRE account for Dr. Atwood. Invoices will be reviewed monthly by Dr. Atwood and by Ms Werner and when approved will be sent to accounts payable for immediate payment. The administrative core will assist in the preparation of annual progress reports. This will be done yearly well in advance of the deadlines for submitting progress reports. Ms. Werner will be responsible for collating these reports electronically and forwarding them to the appropriate awarding institute.